A chave da cadeia
by Gaea Angelix
Summary: Sucedendo OVERTURE, 14 novos guerreiros são escalados para tirar os 14 líderes de elite atenenses do limbo. Os mais fortes escolhidos, são do sexo feminino e o pior, será depois de tudo ainda ter que disputá-los com uma deusa. FICHAS TRANCADAS
1. Chapter 1

Roteiro (vou ser bem rápida, ok? E me desculpem os erros de digitação)

**Crepúsculo – Sexta-feira – Sanctuary**

Uma garota está sendo cruelmente espancada por um grupo de meninos. Um outro rapazinho chega, a fim de impedir a brutalidade dos colegas, porém são maioria e acabam por maltratarem tanto magicalmente quanto fisicamente a ambos. Impossibilitada a revidar debaixo à tamanha força e golpe de magias dos tais covardes, ela desmaia de forma rápida e não acorda mais.

Exalando nervos ao extremo, param de surrar a ela e ao garoto que tentava protegê-la com o próprio corpo. Isso só acontece por causa do início de uma discussão entre si, ratificando a possibilidade da garota encontrar-se morta. O desespero faz com que fujam em disparada para lados opostos, sumindo dali, a fim de que não sejam devidamente punidos de forma severa por superiores.

O menino que foi ajudar e terminou cheio de cicatrizes, a pega nos braços com dificuldade em via às tamanhas marcas de hematomas por todo o corpo e sai dali, correndo o mais depressa o possível, enquanto implora em alta voz, por um médico.

**Dez anos depois – (sequenciando overture chapter)**

14 homens ainda estão presos em um lugar identificado como "limbo". E apesar da vitória de seiya e cia em cima de apollo e arthemis, que retornam chorando derrota, nem os cavaleiros de bronze e nem o resto das patentes (fantasmas que chegam depois) conseguem abrir o portal onde encontram-se os cavaleiros classe ouro atenenses. O jeito agora é encarar o guardião da porta para pegar a chave.

Retornando ao Olimpo, Apollo e Arthemis são recebidos debaixo à risadas caçoantes de Deméter. chateados, resaltam que se eles dois não conseguiram nada, ela, menos ainda! depois de uma breve discurssão entre os três, uma aposta é proposta à Deméter; Ela topa! afinal de contas uma das coisas que mais quer é o domínio dos governos capitalistas mundiais. Agora ela precisará de um corpo! O corpo?? está no papo!

Cadeia inferior - Prisão dos cavaleiros de ouro 

Seiya e amigos chegam a entrar na sala onde encontram-se as tais portas para o limbo, porém parece haver um animal alado grandemente monstruoso e não identificável em razão da escuridão local, que vai para cima deles...

Em questões de milésimos de segundos, acordam altamente feridos e incapacitados ...

...em um hospital.

**Sucessor de todakuri!! Jiraya!!!!**

**(desculpa aí, hein? Foi malzzz!! )**

**Sucessoras – A Elite Reserva-**

**Frente dos 12 templos – Entrance / hall**

14 mulheres dirigem-se à casa de áries, munidas das 14 armaduras de ouro anteriormente utilizadas pela guarda de elite, que infelizmente parece Ter ido... "... pro espaço"

... Tão polidas, que podem se notar os reflexos solares passeando no meio delas. Provavelmente, trata-se dos reservas dos homens anteriormente citados (os presos no limbo). Uma delas, destaca-se das outras, pela altura.

Não vou contar detalhes, pois a final de contas, vai estragar as surpresas. Simples: preciso de 11 cavaleiras de ouro, de forma a substituir os 14 homens presos no limbo, exceto Aldebaran, Milo e Camus! (Dois deles merecem uma lição de moral e vão ficar é sozinhos mesmo e um deles, uma medalha. quem é quem? No caminhar dos parágrafos, já dará pra saber ...)

**Ps:** logo de cara, já entrarão lutando contra o dragão de Hera, Bleatzer Fireon pois irão salvar os cavaleiros de ouro no limbo, então, peguem os melhores golpes do signo que se relaciona à sua armadura, beleza? Nada de "criar golpes", afinal de contas, os golpes e magias, descendem de cavaleiro para cavaleiro (ex: a execução aurora que passou de Camus para Hyoga)

**Importante:** namorados não terão nada a ver com signo. Você pode ser do signo de virgem (por tanto, utilizar a armadura virginiana) e namorar o saga por exemplo, certo? está me entendendo até agora, querida?... não?? Putz! mas tu é mesmo burra pra caraca, hein?!! )

**Sobre as mulheres**. Perceberam que entraram 14? Pois é. Uma delas é a minha guerreira e a mesmíssima moçinha que foi espancada por 2 dos 3 camaradinhas que sobraram! Mais 2 delas são casadas e terão 34 anos cada uma. As outras 11, estão com vocês! Vou nessa! Tudo de bom, lindinhas!! beijos!! E desculpem as brincadeirinhas!!!

**Machinhos Disponíveis **– Onze de áries até peixes (inclusive Shion, Docko, Kanon e Aioros), exceto Aldebaran Camus e Milo.

E a armadura extra, será o clone de áries, só que branca ao invés de negra. Ficarão como aquelas imagens legais das armaduras femininas, já viram? Só que por favor!!! Todas usarão calça comprida negra. –

**Armaduras disponíveis:** todas menos a de leão.

Ficha:

**Nome completo:**

**Idade:**

**Altura (inferior a 1.78m):**

**Peso:**

**Características físicas:**

**Personalidade:**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Roupas que gosta de usar:**

**Roupas que detesta usar:**

**Gosta:**

**Não gosta:**

**Hobbys:**

**Golpes**: (Escolha no máximo 4 dos golpes pertencente a guerreiros da sua armadura)

**História:**

**Cavaleiro:**

**Armadura (seu signo):**

**Porque ele deve ficar com você e não com uma das outras?**

**O que faria para que ele procurasse mais a você do que as outras garotas e os amigos para conversar?**

**Nota importante**: Vai entrar uma deusa na série .Não vou entrar em explicações, mas essa tal deusa vai querer sacanear cerca de uns 10 homens pelo menos do grupo para que comece a existir confrontos e discórdias entre eles e com isso "quebre" o grupo inteiro de cavaleiros. Sozinhos e desconfigurados, acharão que fizeram o maior mal do mundo no passado e acabarão tentando encabeçar o exército dela a fim de retribuir suas maldades.. Então, queridas, por favor! Nada de fichas do tipo "garota má – ele vai penar comigo" ou coisa parecida! O negócio aqui é segurar seu parceiro, pois você será a responsável por ele! É você quem tem que fazer com que seu escolhido não se afaste do grupo! Será a sua escolhida que impedirá o sujeitinho de se juntar ao outro lado!! Então, carreguem com cuidado parte "personalidade", ok?

beijocas!!!

fuiz!!!!!!!!!


	2. Fichinha

**Nome:**

**Altura:**

**Peso:**

**Idade:**

**História:**

**Armadura:**

**Golpes (nada de golpe inventado! máximo 4):**

**Cavaleiro:**

**Roupas que usa:**

**Por quê ele deve ficar com você e não com uma das outras?**

**Nome: **Beatrix Apollion

**Altura: 1.98m**

**Peso: 80kg**

**Idade: 24 anos**

**Nacionalidade: **Grega

**Aparência Física: **loira de cabelos muito claros e lisos nos cotovelos cm franjinhas até quase os olhos, pele muito clara, olho esquerdo verde e direito, dourado, um corpo bonito com curvas, coxas grossas e seios bonitos e não exagerados.

**Personalidade: **Altamente quieta, vive no seu canto, afastada do resto do planeta, mas quando chegam perto, desanda a falar, mesmo se esquecendo das mais fáceis palavras do mundo! Gagueja bastante quando está nervosa, toca instrumentos musicais há anos e é um ás no volante, mas odeia estudar e acha que matemática e física deveriam ser embrulhadas em saco plástico e lançadas em Marte por um canhão de navio pirata!

**Gosta: **De dormir , comer e jogar Playstation

**Odeia: **Ler

**Hobbie: **Dormir , Comer e Dormir de novo.

**Armas:** (se **sim**, máximo 3 unidades): duas pt 380 e uma water dois mil de mira para muito longe (atiradores de elite)

**História: **A polícia Federal Grega concedeu habeas corpus a um grande assassino de classe internacional. Porém, depois de um ocorrido numa Sexta-feira de cinzas, ela é agora a única testemunha que pode fazer com que ele retorne à penitenciária de segurança máxima com 17 Prisões perpétuas "estampadas no meio da testa" . Mas ele aproveitando o habeas corpus, fugiu e desapareceu do mapa.

Por essa razão, separaram-na dos pais e conseguiram liminar, para que esta fosse protegida em um dos locais mais seguros do planeta. O santuário norte de Atenas, onde todos os outros lá fora, pensam em se tratar de quartéis onde se formam agentes especiais para o governo. claro que em troca, ela deveria ser um dos aspirantes de forma a não haverem boatos sobre nada ali dentro!

E já que ela sempre fora demasiadamente quieta, afastada e vivia em mundo só dela, logo começaram a aparecer aqueles que achassem que ela era simplesmente... autista, retardada. Por isso, costumava servir de chacota, só até o dia em que entrou em coma. Acordou de repente e fugiu do hospital, assim como do santuário. Retornou, logo que soube pela própria médica que a tirou de lá e passou a guardá-la, que os cavaleiros de ouro sumiram. Não havendo aspirante à altura de Aiolia, exceto ela para a armadura de leão, retornou. Não pensando nos cavaleiros de ouro, mas pensando no seu amigo, que infelizmente, é um deles.

**Armadura: **Leão

**Golpes (nada de golpe inventado! máximo 4): **Relampago de plasma, Pata do leão, Photon Burst (saga g) e cura

**Cavaleiro: **entre Camus, Aldebaran e Milo.

**Roupas que usa: **Vestidos de alças leves, calças compridas jeans, sandálias altas, blusas de alças decotadas e um óculos de grau que usa sempre por causa da hipermetropia. Maioria das vezes (90), usa os cabelos presos em um coque.

**Porque ele vai gostar de você:** porque eu sou aquela pessoa que sempre esteve do lado dele e ele sente a minha falta assim como eu a dele.

**Por quê ele deve ficar com você e não com uma das outras? **Porque ele sempre esteve perto dela e vice-versa. Sempre foram amigos e sempre que um precisava de apoio, o outro ajudava sem pestanejar. Eram unha e carne. E tomare que continuem sendo.

Beijocas!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. BORA, POVO! TO QUERENDO COMEÇAR!

Fichas ainda abertas!!

Vou continuar a fic, mesmo sem todas as fichas, caso não cheguem a 11!!! o prazo vai até Sexta que vem, ( dia 29)

Beijos, lindinhas!!

Fui!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Revisado

Ai, mulherada!!! Esse office 2007 interprise é uma bosta!! Não consigo usar direito! NÃO COMPREM!!

E quando consigo acertar, o ff. Net gruda tudo um em cima do outro!! Faz uma zona com tudo o que arrumei!!! raiva

**Troquei as armaduras de algumas jovens** (achei a que mais combinasse com o estilo delas e as dei! Espero que não se importem, afinal de contas, todas as armaduras femininas são lindas (com excessão a de leão, ou seja, a minha --) assim como haviam meninas com a mesma armadura.

**Esqueci mesmo Tenshiaburame!!!!!!** Minha cabeça está a mil!! Nem sei se tenho mais uma cabeça!!! Será que ela saiu correndo???? Alguém viu uma cabeça por aí???? Mas não esquenta!! Armadura não é problema!!! O problema são os carinhas que ainda bem, já resolvemos!!!!! E já que são 14 manés, então logicamente, são 2 a mais, a do Kanon e a do Shion!! Nas garotas troquei as escuras deles (coisa feia, ergh!!!) por ouro branco!!! Aguma reclamação??? se escondendo

**Krika!!! Pois é, né???????????** Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pobre homem o Docko!!! O pior é que não tem uma garota que não queira ter um namorado igual a ele!!! Mas como a turma tem a hipótese de escolher entre um Camus da vida e ele, acabam martelando pro lado do Camus!!! EU SOU A FAVOR DE FAZER UMA FIC EM QUE ESSE CAMARADA TERMINE SOZINHO, JUNTO COM MILO E SHAKA, CHUPANDO O DEDO!!! Fala sério!!! Eles só se dão bem!!! Perceberam??? O cara é seu, minha linda!!! Ele está até chorando aqui do meu lado!! –não chora, Dockinho!!! Pior sou eu aqui que fiquei com o Deba!! Mas é que ele é tão...fofo ...ps – essa moça está maluca!! Então,, devagar, levante-se do pc e ligue para a polícia

Ah!! Mais uma coisa!!!

**VOTEM EM MIM PARA PRESIDENTE!!!**

**PS: conhecem no orkut a comunidade cdz agencia de namoros de fakes?** Eu sou a quel! A dona da comu!! Podem falar comigo à vontade por lá também, viram, lindas? Podem me xingar, falar que a fic está uma droga!! Se sentirem vontade, viram? Afinal de contas é errando que a gente caminha até acertar!!!

**1-Par com Mephisto (máscara) **

Nome completo: Caroline Coldibeli

Armadura ; Libra

**2-Par com Saga**

Nome completo: Helena D'Hallon

Armadura (seu signo): Gêmeos (ouro branco)

**3-Par com Mu**

Nome: Adélia Hans

Armadura: Aquário

**4- Par com Kanon**

Nome completo: Dominique Dostoyevisk

Armadura (seu signo): Sagitário

**5-Par com Shura**

Nome completo: Marianna O'Connelly (Mari ou Mary, pros mais íntimos ).

Armadura (seu signo): Peixes

**6-Par com Aioros**

Nome completo: Artemis Dranias, mas insiste em ser chamada apenas de Temis. (Assim tbm não tem nenhuma confusão com a deusa Ártemis.. ')

Armadura (seu signo): Escorpião

**7- Par com Shaka**

Nome completo: Diana Himeiyma

Armadura : Virgem

**8-Par com Aioria**

Nome completo: Shanaia Moore

Armadura (seu signo): Cancêr

**9- Par com Milo **

Aredhel S John

Deixa eu ecrever aqui sobre a sua ficha!!

SHOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MUITO BOM!! TÁ DE PARABÉNS, MOÇA!!! TUDO DE BOM!! lhe passando uma medalha

Vou lhe dar esse cara!! Combina muito com ele!! Sua ficha foi 10000...!! Ah...ia me esquecendo...vote em mim, para presidente!! (sorrindo com aquela boca cheia de dentes)

Nome completo: Katharina de Knockaine

Armadura (seu signo): Capricórnio

**10-Par com Afrodite**

Nome completo: Giovanna Carina

Armadura (seu signo): Gêmeos

**11-Par com Camus**

Thera de Tailzord

Fofinha!! Sua ficha está pondo Thera como uma moça arrogante e teimosa??...lindinha!! eu disse que as garotas devem ser dóceis! Nada de exagero, mas pelo menos, delicadas! Elas tem que agradar! Bom... vou lhe dar o Camus mesmo!, pois não quero deixar ninguém de fora!! E visto que você gosta tanto desse cara, aí está!!! Gostei da sua ficha a pesar de talvez ter "fugido quase totalmente das regras"...Tudo bem, menina!! Vamos fazer o seguinte!! Agora deixarei passar por ser minha primeira fic com fichas! Mas PLEASE!! Vamos maneirar na próxima vez, right????????

Nome completo: Crisafäel de Locunar

Armadura (seu signo): Áries

**12- Par com Shion** (essa ficha é a cara dele! Espero que goste do rapaz!! Porque ele vai gostar muito mais de você, viu, lindinha?)

Nome: Layla Tsumoto

Armadura: Touro

Sua fichinha é bem reduzida, né, moxa?? Mas não vou te deixar de fora, pois você é bem criativa, viu? Muito boa essa fichinha!! Voçê vai entrar na equipe e vou lhe dar um moço de presente, viu??? E não se preocupe!!! Tenho certeza de que vai gostar dele

**13- Par com Docko**

Nome completo: Krika Haruno

Armadura Áries (ouro branco)

Vê se está certo aí, Tenshi!!!!!! Será que agora acertei? Por acaso...viu uma cabeça por aí? Pode ser a minha! Perdi e não sei onde foi parar!!! --


	5. A torre

Foram parar em frente à entrada do túnel de águas

- Mas erros sendo consertados... -- 

**Anya-San...** Te deixei usar os 1.80m, porque olhar uma pessoa com 1,78 perto de uma com 1.80 é notar uma diferença quase que imperceptível! Mas da próxima vez, minhas lindas, por favor!! LEIAM AS REGRAS!! 

**Hinatinha **- Nyah eu entrei! pulando de alegria \o/

e fiquei com o gostoso do Aioria x3

que feliz xD continua pulando de alegria

ansiosa pelo começo da fic =D

**Gaea-** vamos começar então...

**Kruka Haruno** - Consegui o dohkinho que lindo! Arigato!

**Gaea **– de nada!! Ele é que está feliz aqui! Está pulando até agora!! 

**Pure-petit Cat **- Nyohohohohohohohoho!  
Thnxs por me deixar entrar na fic "  
Kanon é meu Ohohohohohohohohohohoho! O nome é complicado, mas está certinho xD  
bjnhos e espero continuação x3

**Gaea -** Que que há... não há de quê, moxa!!

**Aredhel St John estática  
**  
- Nossa, muito obrigado mesmo pelos elogios! \-/  
Eu nunca pensei que vc fosse gostar da Kath, ela tem uma história muito triste...tadinha. ToT

Kath: Culpa sua. uu  
Aredhel: Mal agradecida. ¬¬"  
Kath: O que eu falei demais? óò  
Aredhel: pensando e ainda pergunta? Òó

Pelo menos ela ficou com um Cavaleiro Tudo-de-Bom e isso é o que importa! ;D  
Estarei esperando pelo próximo cap. =3

Kuss.;  
Bis Bald.o/

**Gaea –** Gostou do rapaz? Que bom!! 

**Outra coisa...**

Se quiserem me ajudar... Simplesmente por que eu sou fraca e não consigo de jeito nenhum fazer cena picante -- Vocês que são tão inteligentes!! Agradeceria a ajuda!! Não apenas para essas cenas... mas para me dar uma idéia de como toda a estória em geral poderia vir a ficar mais bacana! Eu me sentiria muito feliz!! Muitíssimo!! 

Ah...cortei a cena do aqueduto... Onde as meninas tem uma discursão por via da Beatrix não saber nadar! achei que todo mundo poderia saber sobre a hidrofobia de Beatrix, sem que fosse necessário o transcorrer desse capítulo! Se quiserem ver esse capítulo, é só anotar nos reviews!

**Linha de Frente – A Torre**

Empurravam os portões com força. E mais duas entradas foram avistadas pela claridade das tochas presas à parede! Uma passagem, subia para os jardins do terraço. A outra, descia. Óbvio que na altura do campeonato, descer por aquela escadaria com paredes sujas e marcadas com sangue e vísceras por toda a parte, talvez poderia não vir a ser... uma boa idéia...

- Vamos subir!! – gritavam cerca de sete dentre as quatorze mulheres, em côro... E o mais impressionante foi que as restantes concordaram no ato!! Mas algo ali estava ao contrário! Era só parar e maquinar um pouco... A idéia sempre vem, quando se coloca uma cabeça para pensar... E no caso de cabeças...ali era o que não faltava!! quatorze cabeças é um número razoável, desde que essas cabeças tenham um cérebro dentro para ser cutucado, não??

Peraí ! – indagou estourando nos nervos a moçinha de rabo de cavalo envolvendo os fios negros de seus cabelos... – acho que isso não está certo!! – frizou as sobrancelhas de modo curioso...

- Tem razão – ratificava a segunda, ruiva, de pele muitíssimo alva, clara... – o limbo não é grande? Como é então que ele estaria lá em cima naquele espaçinho? Não caberia! 

- esse não é o nosso único problema! – indagou assustada, a loira de olhos felinos azulados – acho que não tem nada lá em cima! - tem é lá embaixo!!

Um som estrondoso parece realmente surgir de baixo... por onde se segue o caminho mais feio... assim, como os berros de desespero que já podem ser ouvidos... Humanos... gente de carne e osso, gritos exauridos de gargantas cansadas... tortura em massa. E falando-se em câmara de tortura, de onde viriam esses gritos? Das escadarias que sobem para o terraço dos jardins suspensos perfumados de jasmim? Ou seria da passagem que dá para baixo? Essa aí mencionada há pouco... sangue...vísceras... Qual teria a "cara" de ..." "local de tortura"?? vamos pensar um pouco??

Bem... se os gritos vem de baixo, poderíamos afirmar que se : gritos tortura e vem tudo de baixo, sendo dessa maneira, grito tortura lá de baixo, então, para que existe a porta que vai para em cima?? vamos raciocinar?? :..."- musiquinha do telecurso tocando...taranannataran...- #**escritora não aguenta e quebra a tv** #–"- sem milongas!! Todo mundo tá cansado de saber que a câmara de tortura está para baixo!! (terminando de quebrar a tv" )

Depois de mais uma descursão, fica-se acertado, que todas descem, exceto Beatrix, que é atiradora de elite e Adélia Hans, arqueira. Essas duas, irão subir a torre até o jardim suspenso.

Ambas terão que impedir a entrada de cavaleiros inimigos a fim de impedí-los de entrar na torre atrás das doze garotas que iriam descer. As que desceram?? Aí está!

**FUNDO DA TORRE – CÂMARA DE TORTURA - PORTAIS DO LIMBO**

Tiveram o desprazer de olhar as paredes. Espinhos de ferro as adornavam. Gigantescos. Pequenas piscinas com águas de sangue, banhavam o chão. As portas estavam ali na frente delas. E embora houvesse claridade no local, vontade de retornar é o que não faltava ali! 

Um silêncio total tornara o ar quase que irrespirável. E a parte pior ainda nem tinha aparecido!! Só apareceu, quando uma das garotas sem querer, chuta o sangue que tomava o piso. Desta forma, acaba por ser revelado o solo debaixo do sangue. Era de vidro blindado transparente. Agora, todas fazem o mesmo. Chutam o sangue. Não acreditam no que vêêm debaixo do piso...chutam de novo. E já que o vidro do piso era transparente, quer dizer que se dava para ver o que tinha lá embaixo. Ou seja; o local onde chegariam depois que adentrassem os portais do limbo; :

- CARACA!! QUE DIABOS É ESSA COISA ?

talvez não se desse para saber direito . mas se tinha uma idéia de mais ou menos a forma e principalmente... o tamanho! E de acordo com o tamanho daquela cabeça, não se deveria ter menos do que 20... metros de altura...

umas seguraram as outras para não caírem de susto. A mais baixa, porém mais graciosa de todas permaneceu estática. Encheram os pulmões de ar e começaram a descer a última parte da torre até a sala onde jazia a criatura. A ruiva reclama, mas a tal coisa que fora avistada pelo chão de vidro reforçado é parada obrigatória agora. Porque? Simplesmente porque...Ela guarda a porta do limbo.

Para abrir a porta e recuperar a equipe de elite, irão ter que se chegar nele. Pior que isso... terão... que derrubá-lo! O único problema agora a ser questionado é; como se derrubar uma criatura com no mínimo 30 vezes mais da sua força e que você nem faz idéia de que forma ao certo se quer ela tenha! Vou te contar... ser guerreiro é uma barra!! Mas como minha avó sempre dizia... – agora não tem mais jeito...ou vai, ou racha!

Peço mil perdões pela demora! Tenho mil trabalhos a fazer! Bom que consegui respirar! Afinal de contas, a prova do concurso acabou! Bom... agora é bola pra frente! E meninas! Perdoem-me por tudo, ok?

Bom... se escondendo... Gostaria de saber se alguém poderia me ceder alguma ajuda, nas cenas mais picantes, pois minha coragem nessa hora sai correndo e se tranca no quarto!! E prometo que a estória irá ficar de acordo com o que o público feminino gosta, ok? Pois esse início é digno de leitura de garotos rpgistas fanáticos... (sangue, criaturas e sustos)... E qualquer coisa, me dêem um alô nos reviews!!

Beijos, gente!!


	6. RESUMO COMPLETO

Resumo da trama

**Angelique - **Nossa faz tanto tempo que eu não entro que nem sábia que eu tinha ficado com o Shaka xP

**Angelix **– Nada, minha linda! Amei ter se manifestado assim como minhas lindas abaixo e sei que as que não apareceram ainda, só não apareceram porque não puderam vir!! Todos tem problemas, né? Eu entendo!! A minha querida Thera, cadê??, poxa vida!! chorei o Camus pra ela e o Camus, tadinho, nem foi visitado ainda!! Está esperando uma mensagem dela, no canto dele, todo tristinho! –fica assim não, meu bem, ela vão aparecer!!

**Aredhel **- Ai ai ai, tô curiosa pra saber  
o que vai passar nesse lugar! x3 Se precisar de ajuda, estamos aí! o/

**Angelix **- Ah é?? Então se prepara, que estou precisando sim!! Ohohoho!!

( que garota abusada, não? ohohohoho)

**Anayu **- Aproveite com carinho, uso livro de D&D para mandar ajudinha , amo lugares escuros, perigosos e comicos, contanto que eu não esteja lá. Por isso eu mestro.

**Angelix** – êê!! Que legalz!! Uma migucha querida que vai me ajudar com o rpg!!

( eu já disse que sou abusada?? Ohohohoho)

**Angelique **- não tenha pressa, eu sei como eh isso as minhas estão atrassadas a séculos

**Angelix **– Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo apoio!!

**Hinatinha**- mas fiquei meio confusa durante a fic oO

**Angelix **– Leia aí embaixo a seguir, Hinatinha!! A partir de hoje, farei resumos pra todo muindo que se enrolar em alguma parte da estória. Esse resumo é em sua homenagem!! E não se esqueçam!! VOTEM EM MIM!!

**Muito bem... Percebi que minha querida fofita Hinatinha-chan mostrou parecer não ter entendido alguma parte, não sei qual da trama. Vendo que não posso de jeito nenhum deixar ninguém confuso, pois me preocupo com vocês, meus leitores queridos, eu montei esse resumo, pois sou tão boazinha!! Bom.,.só matei 20 passarinhos, 40 cãezinhos, 90 gatinhos... mas tirando isso, sou tão boazinha... (traduz-se – cínica) beijos, lindinhas! E podem falar mesmo! Estou aqui para isso!!**

**Resumo da trama inteira até aqui. (até A TORRE)**

Uma jovem cansada de apanhar de homens nos treinos do santuário em atenas na Grécia, foge, ajudada por um rapaz de idade semelhante.

**Anos depois, overture acontece.**

Durante overture, os cavaleiros de ouro, são trancafiados em um lugar sem descrição. Ali permanecem até o final de Overture É acreditado até os dias de hoje tratar-se do limbo.

Seguidamente Seiya acaba por encabeçar um exército formado por cavaleiros de prata, bronze e fantasmas a fim de resgatar esses homens por razão do sentimento em que ele acredita fortemente. A amizade. Eles chegam a passar por vários obstáculos, porém, um desses obstáculos toma vida e acaba por machucá-los , transportando-os de volta à superfície terrestre.

Com Atena praticamente em estado de coma depois da última guerra entre terra e olimpo (o overture citado acima), um superior conhecido porém até agora não apresentado, toma posse do sanctuary. Rapidamente, manda comunicar e trazer às doze casas, os mais fortes candidatos a armaduras douradas que seriam na verdade, os reservas dos cavaleiros de ouro hoje trancafiados no desconhecido.

**Os novos cavaleiros aparecem. O mais impressionante é que são todos do sexo feminino. **

Ao saber que os mesmos anteriores presos ao limbo, poderiam vir a ter suas mentes trocadas e retornariam como inimigos em breve, o comandante que ficara no lugar de saori kido, não vê outra opção, senão tirar os homens de lá, antes que eles voltem com mentes em **efeito "reverse"** ,liderando o exército de Deméter. Afinal de contas, homens como Docko, Aiolos e Shion à frente de uma guerra contra o santuário atenense, seria o caos em gênero e número!

As jovens recém chegadas de várias partes do planeta ao saberem que terão que trazer os rapazes de volta de imediato, reclamam o fato de nem se quer terem sido apresentadas direito umas as outras e já partirem pro ataque! Porém agora não adianta mais. Não há mais tempo. Terão que recapturar os camaradas custe o que custar.

Na área do Limbo, elas atravessam diversos setores diferentes, inclusos o aqueduto, onde no qual Beatrix revelou sua hidrofobia.

**Chegaram à chamada torre mestra.** Tirando a conclusão de que a porta do limbo localizava-se torre abaixo e, visto que poderiam estarem sendo seguidas por inimigos, acabam por separar a equipe em dois grupos: Adélia e Beatrix (uma arqueira e a outra, atiradora de elite) que iriam subir a torre até os jardins suspensos a fim de minar a aproximação de inimigos enquanto as demais, (Caroline, Helena ,Dominique, Mariana, Ártemis, Diana, Shanaia, Katharina, Giovanna, Crysafael, Layla e Krika, Desceriam para o resgate.

As moças que descem, parecem querer desistir de entrar no Limbo, depois da aparência realística da Câmara de Tortura.

A tal câmara de tortura, trata-se de um pátio gigantesco onde o chão é de vidro super-reforçado, banhado com meio centímetro de sangue, espalhado por toda a área. Ao chutar o sangue do chão, algumas jovens avistam a silhueta do guardião da porta do limbo (afinal de contas, o piso é feito de vidro transparente). Elas assustam-se seqüencialmente ao notar que a tal silhueta, mostra chifres, quatro pares de asas e no mínimo, vinte metros de altura dentro de uma carcaça de umas quinze a vinte toneladas, de peso.

Agora a pergunta é...

O QUE ELAS VIRAM?

**Glossário**

**Efeito reverse** – No rpg é chamado de confusão (magic confuse). Trata-se de um efeito moral, que quando entra em contato com o organismo, torce o conhecimento e qualquer lembrança como uma espécie de vírus. Em outras palavras com um golpe atordoante, essa magia faz com que quem era bom na mente desta pessoa ou animal, agora torna-se ruim, o que era de um jeito, será totalmente de outro, até que efeito do chamado "dispel" (magia branca) entre em contato com o aparelho nervoso.

Agora vem a questão... Alguém aí conhece na série um mago branco com a magia "dispel" dentro do seu quadro de golpes?? Hein?? Não? Pois é, sendo assim, os cavaleiros de ouro terão que ser retirados do limbo, antes de adquirirem o "reverse" .


End file.
